


Omega...

by SweetShrimpyBoi



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetShrimpyBoi/pseuds/SweetShrimpyBoi
Summary: Lambshi a boxer at the height of his career has an extremely deep secret however he  makes one mistake on the night of his biggest match that leads to life changing events.
Relationships: Trans Male Omega OC x Male Alpha OC
Kudos: 3





	Omega...

He sat in the locker room staring in the mirror hearing thunderous cheers echo he smiled softly happy to know they were for him happy to know he had done what he sought to do. He was amazed by this that anyone would cheer for him and that he managed to make it this far that he was seen as someone he always wanted to be. He wrapped his bandaged tightly around him compression top stuck to him his uniform unorthodox for a boxer but it was all he could do to hide...them. He rubbed his hand down his front being sure to check they were not visible that he was covered he sighed in relief and took a deep breathe patting his cheeks to hype himself up for his match. A few practice swings to make sure his coverings were secure and that his form was ready he thought he had remembered everything tonight was the biggest match of his career the match that would send him into the big leagues where he dreamed to be yet something so small could suck that away and spiral his world into chaos. He heard his name being called and heard his team approach the locker room he grabbed his gloves sticking them on and slamming his locker shut. The pills and water that rested inside toppling over forgotten in the heat of the moment and the one mistake on his career he would never be able to scrape away one that would alter his life forever.  
________________________________________________________________________

Lambshi was met with louder than average cheers as he walked out the locker room and made his way to the ring he smiled chuckling to himself it felt amazing a dream come true he never expected this never expected to be here. Everyday he had been told over and over by his family it would be impossible he would never see the lights of the arena he would never hear the fans or feel the rush of adrenaline when he knocked an opponent down. They said he was too frail too weak but he showed them. He fought for this and he continued to even when he was outmatched many times he still fought an underdog fighting to be the alpha in a world he was never meant to. But he fought hard and it payed off finally he was here he was where he fought to be an underdog in an alpha's role. As he made his way to the ring he heard his name screamed louder and louder cheers from so many so many he adored he wanted to make them proud to make them smile and he would do everything he could to do that. As he made his way up the steps and into the ring he saw his opponent. Lucius a massive specimen one he had admired for some time and someone he dreamed of fighting. Muscular and tall hair slicked back from a shower he easily towered over Lambshi by at least two feet but this was who Lambshi wanted to fight who he trained for. He felt his heart racing as they both made it to the center of the ring staring one another down or up in Lambshi's case. Lucius smiled a smile that sent a sensation up Lambshi's back one he hadn't felt before but he figured a rush of adrenaline was to blame. Lambshi smiled back the two pressing their gloves together in a move of good sportsmanship before turning back to their corners and preparing for the match. Lambshi stared at Lucius in his corner beginning to bounce eagerly for their match. The announcers had begun their introductions and before long the match had begun. 

_______________________________________________________________________

As the bell echoed in the arena the two men moved to one another preparing to fight before long blow after blow were being shared. One after the other Lambshi felt like he was being hit by a steamroller Lucius was strong much stronger than he had ever imagined every blow despite the gloves cushion wracking his body. He however had speed on his side he dodged as much as he could sending a flurry of fast punches at Lucius momentarily catching the larger man off guard at times causing Lambshi to grin he was doing it he was truly giving him a run for his money. He felt himself warming up his body hot with adrenaline and excitement but that wasn't truly what it was. As the match kept going the two managed to knock each other down one round each and Lambshi was feeling strange by the time the third bout began. He felt incredibly hot warmer than he had ever felt like a fever when he caught a cold or the flu. He felt his legs shaking and his stomach clenching something was wrong he had felt fine before the match started but it started to change as the match waged on. And now he was standing there a mess of sensations he couldn't understand and what he failed to notice was the reactions around him. His coach Lucius and a few others in the front of the crowd seemed different their eyes narrowed and seeming to eagerly be searching for something. Lambshi hadn't noticed this until he had gotten close to Lucius the look in his eyes and the way he stared at him was different a look of pure desire mixed with something else. Lambshi got into his fighting stance and Lucius did too and before long the bell was ringing and their third bout began. Lambshi noticed however his movements were sluggish his once flighty feelings gone replaced by a weird haze he was dizzy he felt light headed and he smelled something strong. It was like a musk it wasn't always there but he smelled it all around him it reeked of it and yet he felt drawn in by the smell. He took a hit fro Lucius the smell trailing from his hit and he felt dazed and confused it was not a moment later that he was on his back squirming and panting his boxers becoming dampened with slick the smells the feelings everything caught him off guard and he was down withing one punch. There was a commotion suddenly and he felt himself being given water and he felt himself being pulled to his feet and led to the locker room. He stared around vision fuzzy and the heat burning him from the inside out. He then had a horrifying thought run into his mind had he taken his medicine he couldn't remember if he had surely he must have but as he was led to the locker room he couldn't bother checking just sat there almost panting. His team leaving the locker room trying to sort out what to do and figure out was was wrong. He laid there for hours staring at the ceiling getting hotter and hotter. He managed to get up but he couldn't handle what he was feeling. He panted tongue hanging from his mouth and stared int he mirror he was a mess. He thought of everything that had happened and went to his locker not finding his pills of course he had taken them then what happened to him what was wrong. He sat on the bench and felt himself becoming frustrated the match was going so well he had managed to knock Lucius down in the second round. He grinned thinking about it how he had ravaged him how he had been the one on top the underdog dominating the alpha. He felt himself becoming warm and his hand gravitated to his shorts. He reached his hand down as he braced against the locker reminiscing on the match. He felt himself already soaked in slick his clit warm and throbbing. He began to massage it a grin on his face as he thought of the look on Lucius' face the look of shock as he was knocked down unable to get up. Lambshi moaned softly as he thumbed and flicked his clit to stimulate it the feeling was amazing his vagina dripped with slick as he worked. He thought of being on top of Lucius of landing blow after blow of himself shrugging off the blows himself how even when he was punched he kept going. He felt himself moaning and drooling as he worked himself slipping a finger into his slick coated vagina his walls throbbing with excitement. He couldn't keep his shorts on anymore with his free hand slipping them down slipping his boxers down with them they were coated in thick sticky slick. He felt them fall to the ground in a heap but he didn't care standing there and working himself on. He kept thumbing his clit curling his finger inside him pulling it in and out roughly he moaned and panted drooling he bit his arm to stifle a scream of pleasure as he approached climax. He bit hard as finally in a rush of slick and sensation of intense warmth he came falling to the floor legs splayed panting teeth marks on his arms from how hard he bit. He leaned against the locker moaning and panting head lying back against the locker eyes shut when he heard the door open and that smell returned. His eyes shot open as he looked up to see Lucius standing there a feral look in his eyes a grin on his face malice glinting as he stared at Lambshi.

________________________________________________________________________

"Well well well...what have we here hmmm?" Lucius playfully taunted as he locked the locker room door behind him approaching Lambshi who was pants down thighs coated in slick. 

Lambshi stared in shock and confusion why was Lucius here this wasn't his locker room nor was he supposed to be allowed in here. He quickly tried to stand up grabbing his boxers and shorts trying to pull them up but was met with Lucius' hands grasping onto his. 

"W-what are you doing...Lucius you shouldn't be here...you aren't supposed to be here this is my room not yours...." Lambshi responded trying to pull his hands from Lucius grasp all the while that smell was making him dizzy but not sending him out enough to stop him from realizing something was going wrong.

"Oh Lambs don't be so mean I was only coming in to check on my opponent I mean after all we were just in a huge match before your heat interrupted it all oh Lambs why didn't you tell anyone you were so close to one hmmmm?" Lucius grinned the words falling from his mouth like silk until the word heat came out causing Lambshi to squirm in his grip.

"What are you talking about dammit I don't have a heat im not some omega...i'm an alpha same as you why would I have a heat...are you losing it did those blows make you confused." Lambshi tried to joke awkwardly trying to pretend what had happened never did that Lucius hadn't seen him slick covered that he had just had a moment to himself it wasn't that unusual. 

Lucius however looked at Lambshi and tilted his head.  
"An alpha you say hmmm you don't seem to smell like an alpha and by the looks of it you don't look like an alpha standing there covered in your own slick I mean and there is the matter of what I found when I came in here earliar..." Lucius taunted grabbing a bottle from his pocket holding it up shaking in Lambshi's face like it was a toy the two pills clicking against the plastic as they flittered about the bottle. 

Lambshi stared in abject horror he had forgotten he had been so enthralled by the day by the fight by getting to have a match with Lucius he had forgotten. He had forgotten the one thing that kept the truth from escaping that kept him able to fight match after match with no chance of a heat this one time he fucked up and Lucius knew malice and lust in his eyes only twisting more as he held the bottle.

"T-those....w-where...." Lambshi was at a loss for words staring at the bottle staring at Lucius the reality of the situation dawning on him more and more.

"Oh these Lambs I came to check on you earlier the press ate it up and your team couldn't pass up the extra spotlight and gosh you were out like a light but your locker was wide open. I couldn't help but take a peek after how you fought maybe I could figure you out more and then I stumbled on these and goodness I can't imagine why you would forget something so important." Lucius continued to taunt slipping the bottle back into his pocket and staring at Lambshi a grin on his face.

Lambshi shivered and then glared at him feeling is blood boil why was this happening why was Lucius being this way was all Lambshi could think.

"Give em back Lucius I-i need them....I need to take them if this is about the match then I will forfeit...just give them back dammit I....I need them I can't let this happen again...." Lambshi replied a hiss in his voice almost as if he was ready to snap but Lucius simply shook his head and moved closer to Lambshi moving his leg between Lambshi's gently kneeing his already sensitive parts through his shorts.

"I could give them back but why let such a sweet smelling omega go to waste I mean Lambs you smell so sweet ive not smelled an omega quite like you before there's something different about you something iv'e not had the chance to try." Lucius almost cooed as he massaged his knee into Lambshi.

Lambshi stifled a moan groaning with each circulation of Lucius' knee. 

"W-what....a-are y-you o-on a-about....I-i...i-im n-not..." Lambshi tried to say but he felt himself becoming covered in slick again his moans struggling to stay stifled his body warm and coated in sweat the sensation nearly destroying him.

"Lambs you cant deny it anymore you can't keep pretending you aren't just an omega playing where he doesn't belong look at you already a mess and I haven't even done a thing yet. You are such a sweet one why don't you let out those sweet moans." Lucius continued to purr out 

Lambshi took in every word and felt himself wanting to give in for a brief moment to just let himself moan out and make a fuss but he refused trying to pull away managing to get free from Lucius' grasp for a moment. He stood on shaky legs shorts and boxers barely staying up on him now as he backed away getting into a fighting stance however a look of irritation seemed to spread across Lucius face.

"Lambs you really are in no place to be acting so defiant you know that right? I mean ive dealt with omegas who were fighty but Lambs they all gave in they can't resist that feeling for long." Lucius replied standing up crossing his arms grinning at Lambshi thinking he was right.

"W-wanna bet...i'm not an omega...you are just...fucking with me that what this is...those pills their not what you think....the smell you are just mistaken seems I did knock a good bit of your brain loose when we fought." Lambshi taunted back confidence flooding him a look of pure defiance spreading across his face he wouldn't let Lucius get the best of him not here not now not ever.

"Lambs come now you can't be serious look at yourself you are a mess and well I can see something no alpha has on you dear sweet Lambs I mean your coverings weren't that secure after all that sweating. I mean you couldn't be denying those could you?" Lucius responded again and Lambshi felt his blood run cold. 

The covering had been secure but it seems Lucius had loosened it blaming it on the sweat his nipples all in a row were out in the open he looked in the mirror seeing them a wave of anger flowing over him. He couldn't stand Lucius now but yet as he watched Lucius approach him he didn't move he watched him a look of fury in his eyes.

"You claim you aren't an omega but look at you your body is the perfect shape of an omega a rarity not many have what you have. That look in your eyes its so rough but yet your body betrays you sweet Lambs even now I can see it slick dripping down your legs you aren't good at keeping your word are you? " Lucius replied and got closer and closer to Lambshi before pinning him against the wall leaning in and licking his neck.

Lambshi let out a loud moan at the sensation Lucius smell wrapping around him more and more now he was becoming intoxicated by it the smell was so welcoming so enticing an alphas smell. However Lambshi refused to give in he looked up at Lucius and within a moment headbutted him as hard as he could the sensation knocking the larger man back for a moment as he scurried across the room. Lambshi thought he had succeeded for a moment maybe Lucius would get the hint now that despite it all he wouldn't give in but Lucius had one last thing up his sleeve one last thing he knew would break Lambshi. As he shook off the headbutt he glared at Lambshi rushing over and grabbing him by the arm hoisting him up and pinning him against the wall.

"I tried to be sweet but I see you don't like that so let me break it down for you I have all that I need to prove you are an omega and well lets just say it wouldn't end well for such a delicate omega to be found out amongst all these alphas. Lambshi i'm not going to sugarcoat it you are a sweet delicious sheep in a den of wolves and one small slipup could get you destroyed. Not just your career mind you...." Lucius responded false sincerity sliding amongst the malice and lies he spoke.

Lambshi stared at him wincing at the pain in his arm from being lifted and stared up confused. 

"W-what are you on about...you aren't saying..." Lambshi stuttered and his heart dropped as Lucius nodded.

"Im not one to report to the press unless I need to but you are in danger here amongst all these alphas whose to say if one small slip up were to happen not even from me dear Lambs you could lose all you worked for and whats more with how unique you are any alpha would be overjoyed to claim you for their own and fill you to the brim with pups over litter after litter your breasts swelling with milk for them all. Would you really want to give up what you have now for that or would you rather just let me take care of you hmmm? It doesn't seem like you are repulsed by the idea based on how you've been acting." Lucius continued to fake sincerity acting as if he was just looking out for Lambshi as if he was genuinely concerned he was good at faking it as Lambshi stared at him panic and fear filling his eyes.

"N-no...I-i...I-i cant lose all iv'e worked for iv'e been working so hard I cant be some sow laying in bed birthing pups for some jackass I refuse I wont damn it I wont..." Lambshi replied gritting his teeth in anger he glared at Lucius for a moment then his eyes softened and he stood staring at him. 

"Go ahead...im yours...get this over with I don't....I don't want to lose everything...i-if you want to help me....if you swear to me you wont tell then...I w-will...." Lambshi felt the words stick in his throat he wanted to keep his pride and not give in.

He wanted to resist his urges he had fought them this whole time but he couldn't risk his career or this getting out he would be kicked from everything championships removed he would have proved his family right and he couldn't. Worst of all the thing that sickened him more than anything was the fact he wanted to be pounded by Lucius even all that talk he did all that denial the fact he refused everything it was only half true. From the moment he had seen and met Lucius years ago when he started out he had been attracted to him the time they spent together as rivals reinforcing it day by day he felt himself becoming more and more enamored by him. From his laugh to his pep talks the way he treated Lambshi like an equal even as it all fell down he couldn't pretend he didn't still relish in all of that and as he stood there he thought about it if any alpha would take him Lucius was the one he wanted even like this even backed into a corner even as he felt anger fill him with the fact Lucius had won and gotten him to break he still felt that longing like before. He felt disgusted in himself and yet a sick sense of desire.

"Good boy Lambs I just want to help you after this is all over you can have your pills back and you can take them right after I wont keep them from you. And we can put this all behind us another thing to add to stuff weve done together right." Lucius grinned speaking like silk as he grabbed Lambshi taking him over to the side of the locker room with the lockers to keep their sounds as masked as he could.

Lambshi growled softly in irritation but felt himself becoming wet with slick again he hated this every moment of it and what made him angrier was he knew that he would be a squealing mess soon Lucius' squealing pleading omega.

________________________________________________________________________

As the two laid together on the floor of the locker room Lambshi felt Lucius nearly rip his pants and boxers off desperate to get to him. Lambshi blushed his legs splayed out his body fully exposed he felt himself dripping again watching as Lucius took a finger taking a drop of the slick and lapping it up greedily.

"So sweet so very sweet..." Lucius moaned as he bent down lapping at Lambshi's exposed lips licking every drop of slick that he could.

Lambshi was not prepared for this leaning his head back he felt Lucius spreading his legs wider opening his lips more as he forced his tounge into his vagina. Lambshi let out a sharp moan and panted moving his hands to Lucius' head he wanted to push him away he wasn't gentle not one but pulling out only to roughly circle his clit milking more sweet slick from him Lambshi pushed slightly and felt Lucius squeeze his legs sharply in protest the feeling painful he yelped out and moved his hands grasping the walls near him panting and moaning whimpering in delight as Lucius cleaned him up of ever single drop of slick milking him over and over nibbling and licking his clit. Lambshi couldn't stand it disgust and anger swirled with lust and delight and he knew he couldn't fight back but he wanted to on occasion slipping up an pushing Lucius' head away still only to be met with a harsh grip on his leg from Lucius. He groaned and moaned before biting his own arm to stifle the sounds however Lucius refused to allow him even that he wanted Lambshi to be the omega he was to let it all out. Lambshi stopped when he felt himself being grasped harshly again a bruise forming on his leg from all the roughness. He finally relented moaning and panting Lucius finally finishing after not too long licking his lips as he pulled away. Lambshi leaned his head forward panting his body spent from all the stimulation.

"Lambs now its your turn to work me up I mean you can't expect that to be for nothing you have to please your alpha you know...dear Lamb..." Lucius responded patting his thigh for Lambshi to come over and Lambshi growled shooting a glare like daggers his way as he made his way there reluctantly.

Lambshi undid Lucius' pants swallowing hard as he saw his cock through his boxers massive and almost as if it was begging to burst free. He felt his heart racing and a slight bit of drool begin to pool around his mouth.

"Oh Lambs you want it that bad don't you just look at you goodness what a needy omega you are." Lucius purred out as he pulled his boxers down his cock coming out it already throbbing with cum and Lambshi stared at it reaching down and lightly licking the tip pre cum dribbling out as Lucius let out a moan.

"G-good b-boy m-more..." Lucius moaned as he leaned his head back.

Lambshi continued to lick the tip savoring the taste it was so rich he couldn't believe it he couldn't stand it he hated how much he loved it hated how much he wanted more and withing a moment he had the entire tip in his mouth sucking gently. Lucius moaned sharply louder and louder as Lambshi worked his way down licking his shaft and tip plunging the big member into his mouth eventually he had the whole thing in his mouth sucking hungrily at it desperate for Lucius to cum he wanted that rich taste to flood his mouth to swallow it and lap it up when he was done. However Lucius wanted to taunt him bucking suddenely causing Lambshi to choke almost on the sheer size of the member. He pulled off for a moment coughing tears pricking his eyes as he felt Lucius grab a fistful of his hair pulling him back onto his cock working him like he was a toy. Lambshi couldn't help but moan through the harsh treatment anger swelling in his chest but slick pouring down his thighs. He moaned and panted and within a moment he felt Lucius buck again cumming deeply in his throat Lambshi barely getting a taste of the rich cum of an alpha. As Lucius pulled out of his mouth it dripped down his shaft and Lambshi immediately began to lap at it hungrily licking every single drop off refusing to leave anything behind.

"What a greedy omega you can't let a single bit go to waste can you so so greedy and you fought this for so long tsk tsk tsk..." Lucius replied as he pulled Lambshi off roughly illiciting a whine from him.

"Now now Lambs we haven't even gotten to the best part look at how wet you are youve made such a mess on the floor how about we fix that..." Lucius replied grabbing Lambshi and balancing him above his cock not thrusting up into him but toying with him holding him just above to where his tip softly brushed his lips.

Lambshi let out an agitated moan feeling himself dripping again he tried to fight Lucius grip to be able to go down.

"Lambs do you want me inside you do you want to feel me deep inside you to have me fill you full tell me sweet Lambs all you have to do is beg for it and you can have it all..." Lucius hissed with glee and Lambshi growled in anger glaring again but felt Lucius softly rub his lips with the tip again to tease him eliciting a moan.

"Come on now Lambs you cant be defiant if you don't ask how can I give it to you hmmmm? " Lucius taunted again and Lambshi blushed hot a mix of anger and lust taking him over.

"P-please...p-please f-fill m-me u-up put it deep inside me I-i want to be filled I-i want to feel your cock inside me....please." Lambshi pleaded and as the last word left his lips he felt Lucius ram up inside him not giving him a moment to breathe. He was in shock for a moment as his full girth slid inside him he felt every inch he felt so full and he felt his throat go dry. He looked at Lucius and groaned.

"Lambs now now you have to work hard if you keep sitting there I might as well just pull out you don't seem to want it that bad." Lucius made an exaggerated pout and Lambshi began to move up and down on his cock his slick slowly making things easier.

Lambshi went up and down moaning loudly throwing his head back as he did not stopping for even a moment he kept up the pace feeling Lucius becoming incredibly hard as he kept working however withing a moment he was slammbed on his back harshly feeling Lucius take over. His thrusts harsh and painful Lambshi cried out this was too much pain and pleasure taking over he begged for Lucius to slow down to stop to let him get a break but his words fell on deaf ears as with an incredibly harsh thrust he felt his wall expanding Lucius knot was inflating the sensation was agonizing yet amazing. Feeling just how large it was Lucius grabbed Lambshi up and pulled him back leaning against the locker again. Licking and nipping at his neck as he held him there Lambshi moaned and whimpered the pain of the knot mixed with the slight tender senstions he was made him a wreck. He wanted to move but he was stuck until Lucius knot would deflate however a pang of worry shot through him. 

"W-wait i-if y-you c-come i-inside...I-i m-might g-get ...." Lambshi stuttered through moans and panted.

Lucius grinned and whispered in his ear pulling him close "Well sweet Lambs that's a risk we will have to take wont we ?"  
With that he came deep inside Lambshi he felt the knot still inflated as the cum was held there until after a little bit of time it deflated cum dripping out and Lambshi leaning onto Lucius for comfort his heart racing and yet he wanted comfort he prayed he wasn't pregnant. Lucius licked Lambshi's neck one last time and pushed him off tossing him the bottle of pills.

"Take those and get cleaned up we have a lot to do my sweet omega." Lucius purred as he did his pants up Lambshi quickly in a panic swallowed the pills and cleaned himself up his lower half extremely sore and bruised. He wiped himself clean and cleaned up the floor disposing of any evidence they had done a thing. As he finished Lucius opened the door and the press were all there. The words that left his mouth made Lambshi stare in shock.

"Lambshi has decided to become a part of my company that freak out in the match was just him being nervous with his decision its a big decision moving away from home to another country going to the rival team. He and I talked about this for a while and well the decision got him all worked up but he's okay now right Lambshi." Lucius turned a stern look in his eye one of pure malice once again.

Lambshi felt like the world had fallen from beneath him as he nodded fighting back tears forcing a smile his life changing forever and it was just the beginning.


End file.
